Twisted Metal: Broken Valentine
by Meowth's Toon Dragon
Summary: Desperate to erase all the pain and darkness that's haunted him for so long, a hero enters Calypso's tournament, knowing full well he must win.... no matter what... NOW ACCEPTING OCs


_Every year..._

_Every year my Twisted Metal Tournament pits the darkest of the darkest and the best of the best against each other... a no-holds-barred demolition derby... winner take all..._

_But now... a hero is prepared to enter my little tournament... in hopes of cleansing himself of the memories of the past that have haunted him and his friends for so long..._

_But 23 other entrants want to see him die... to live out their wildest desires... take revenge against those that have brought them misery... or even... EVEN... a chance to be reborn..._

_Whether it's a brand-new face, the chance to end a deadly family legacy, or even just the chance to kill again... all of them have one thing in their minds..._

_Win at any cost..._

_Hee hee hee..._

_My name is Calypso... and welcome to Twisted Metal: Broken Valentine_

--

Hey everyone, it's Meowth's Toon Dragon here. For the first time ever, at least in one of my fics, I'm gonna give all you guys the chance to be a part of my newest fanfic, a little something I call "Twisted Metal: Broken Valentine". It's the third segment of the Valentine Saga of Pokemon, a saga that started off with No Good Deed Goes Unpunished, a story that is now fully done (on my set I mean, not all the chapters are up yet) and just awaiting revamping and final editing. Now I know you all are saying "But where's part TWOOOOOOO?". Well, it's delayed a little because of writers block, but elements of it ARE gonna be revealed in TMBV. That's right, this is gonna be a Twisted Metal/Pokemon crossover of sorts. What I want from you guys... are some character stories and even some fan-made characters. Let me explain... this is gonna take place after Twisted Metal: Black and is, in a way, kind of a version of TMB2, so it's gonna use most of the characters from TMB, including the infamous 12-Pak who was scheduled for TMB2. What I want to see you guys to is try and come up with some character stories to go along with the characters. Anyone whose characters or character stories get used will be given FULL credit and possibly even a special shout-out in one of the chapters of the story. Here's the info that I'm looking for...

**Character Stories** **(No-Face, Agent Stone, Cage, Billy Ray Stillwell, Dollface, Raven, Preacher, Mr. Grimm, Bloody Mary, Sam Boomer a.k.a. 12-pak, Axel, Sweet Tooth)**

**The stories must incorporate the info that was given in Twisted Metal Lost. If you want to write a certain character's story, but don't know what the info for them was, email me, PM me, or even let me know in a review. Incidently, these are the same ways ya can send me ANY of the info for any of the options**

**There must be a Prolouge, a Middle Story (taking place after a certain fight), and an Epilouge.**

PLUS... I'm looking for a few good characters to go into the Twisted Metal fray as well, 8 in fact ... for anyone interested in entering their own character, here's what I need from you.

**Characters**

**Name:**

**Description:**

**Personality:**

**Car:**

**Car description:**

**Weaponry:**

**Reason for entering/background:**

**Prolouge:**

**Middle:**

**Epilouge:**

4 characters have already been confirmed and 3 of them have even had Prolouges written for them; Josh Valentine, Charlie Kane and Son, and 2 brand-new characters (one of whom is actually still missing a prolouge and will get one depending on whether or not there's a big amount of choices of fan-made entrants), whom I'll reveal once the story gets underway. BUT if an entry is good enough and 8 have already been chosen, I MAY put them in as a replacement for the one without a written prolouge

So if you're brave enough, creative enough, and willing to join me in this fanfic... ya know how to find me... but I will repeat it once again.

Email me

PM me

or even simply put it in your review.

This is Meowth's Toon Dragon saying... good luck... and welcome to Twisted Metal...


End file.
